Popurrí de Journey
Popurrí de Journey es un conjunto de canciones de la banda Journey que consiste en dos canciones y una mezcla entre otras dos, las cuales son presentadas en el episodio final de la primera temporada, titulado Journey. Las canciones son Faithfully, Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin' y Don't Stop Believin. Letra Finn Highway run into the midnight sun Wheels go round and round, you're on my mind Rachel Restless hearts sleep alone tonight Sending all my love along the wire Rachel y Finn (Rachel:'They) say that the road ain't no place to start a family Right down the line it's been you and me And loving a music man ain't always what it's supposed to be ('Rachel:'''Oh boy, you stand by me) I'm forever yours...faithfully '''New Directions (Rachel) Oh oh oh oh (Faithfully) Oh oh oh oh oh (I'm still yours) Oh oh oh oh oh oh... (I'm still yours) Oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh (Rachel y Finn:'''I'm still yours) Oh oh oh oh oh oh... '''Rachel y Finn Faithfully New Directions: Anyway you want it, that's the way you need it Anyway you want it Finn: She loves to laugh, she loves to sing, she does everythin She loves to move, she loves to groove, she loves lovin' things Rachel It won't be long, yeah, 'til you're alone When your lover (looove), oh, he hasn't come home 'Cause he's lovin' (lovin'), ooh he's touchin' (touchin') He's squeezin' another (another) New Directions: Anyway you want it, that's the way you need it Anyway you want it He said, anyway you want it, that's the way you need it Anyway you want it (ooooooh) Na na-na na naaa... Puck: I was alone, I never knew what good love could do Finn & Rachel Then we touched then we sang about the lovely things Rachel (New Directions) Cause he's lovin' (lovin'), ooh he's touchin' (touchin') He's squeezin' another (yeah yeah) New Directions Anyway you want it, that's the way you need it Anyway you want it He said, anyway you want it, that's the way you need i Anyway you want it (ooooooh) Na na-na na naaa... Anyway you want it, that's the way you need it! Finn: Just a small town girl living in a lonely world She took the midnight train going anywhere Rachel: Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit He took the midnight train going anywhere Puck: A singer in a smoky room Santana: The smell of wine and cheap perfume Puck y Santana: For a smile, they can share the night It goes on and on and on and on Rachel y Artie: Strangers waiting up and down the boulevard Their shadows searching in the night Streetlight people living just to find emotion Hiding somewhere in the night Mercedes: Don't stop! New Directions: Don't stop believing Rachel y Finn: Hold on to that feeling New Directions: Street light people Don't stop Curiosidades *En momentos se puede ver a Quinn sosteniendose la pansa con expresion de dolor Video thumb|center|300 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la primera temporada Categoría:Mash-Ups Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Finn Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Kurt Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Mercedes Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Artie Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Tina Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Quinn Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Puck Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Santana Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Brittany Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Mike Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en las Regionales Categoría:Canciones de Journey